Operation: Dango
by naruto1389
Summary: A fun take on Itachi's love for dango. Timeline: Non Massacre. Itachi is married for quite some time now XD ITACHIx OC (Amaya Nanami is my OC ) read and review..cheerio!


Summary: A fun take on Itachi's love for dango.

Timeline: Non Massacre. Itachi is married for quite some time now XD

Starring : Itachi Uchiha x Amaya Nanami (she is my OC) :)

read and review people!

* * *

Operation: Dango

Itachi Uchiha opened his eyes slowly. He had spent a major part of his evening formulating a plan of action for this solo mission. His mind came up with multiple complex solutions. But eventually he settled for the simplest one. And now was the time to put it in action. He paused to analyze his surroundings for a second. Not a soul stirred in the vicinity. All clear. He slipped out without making a sound.

The mission was very simple.

Find the dango and eat it. Easy – peasy.

The catch - it had to be done without his wife finding about it.

Yes. His wife.

When Amaya came to know that dango was his favorite thing to eat, she made sure to learn how to make them perfectly. Now she was a master at making them. She always made some for him whenever she had the time. But the Christmas ones were special. It had become traditional at the Uchiha Household to have the dango she made, for their Christmas Eve dinner.

She had spent the entire day in the kitchen, on her day off from the hospital, making the said dango. Needless to say, he had been banned from even entering the kitchen.

In all these years, his super sleuthing skills had rubbed off on her. It had become extremely inconvenient for him in such situations. Additionally, she was used to waking up at the smallest sounds thanks to the ungodly hours spent in the hospital and on field alike. Of course he could use his ultimate weapon, the Sharingan and put her in a genjutsu. But he wanted to win fair and square. Relying on the kekkai genkai to get some dango? No way! It was a matter of pride!

It frustrated him to no end. Stay away from your wife AND the dango? At the same time? Unfair!

Carefully, he treaded down the stairs. Actually, sneaked would have been a better word. But, the Uchiha do not sneak, at least not in their own house.

He stopped to check for her presence once again. Still no movement. He took a step into the enemy territory.

His sense of smell was sharp as ever, easily managing to find out the lovely dango his wife had made. He chuckled at her attempt to hide them from him. As if that was even possible!

Quickly, he piled a couple of sticks on a plate, a small smile on his face.

As he lifted a stick, admiring the delectable sweet, a voice addressed him. ''Put them down this instant, Uchiha!''. He froze at the statement, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

MISSION FAILED!

''You are better than ever at masking your presence,'' he commented as he turned around, trying to mask his failure at stealing the dango. (!)

''Why, thank you. But I learned from the master,'' she smirked as she made her way towards him. "You have to put that back,'' she said as she took possession of the plate in his hand.

He refused to let go of the plate, staring her down.

Amaya sighed. ''Honestly Itachi, even kids behave better.'' He continued to stare quietly. She shook her head. '' No means no'' she insisted.

''Just one?'' he requested as she took the plate out of his hands. ''Nope, nothing doing.'' She began to put them back in their container.

"Why not?" he crossed his arms.

"Because you don't know how to stop at just one," she said as she sealed it with the rest in tupperware. "You'll eat them all before the rest of us get a chance to. Like last year remember?" She shot him an accusing look.

He pursed his lips in turn but he couldn't deny the truth so he wisely stuck to silence. With a sigh he turned round to leave. There was no reason to stick around anymore.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. Her closeness made him pause.

''Look Itachi, we are not as young as before. Too much just won't be good for your health.'' They stood like that for a moment.

''Ok doc...maybe you are right,'' he conceded, 'but I don't agree with you on one thing.'' he said as he turned to face her.

She sighed dreamily as he gazed at her. '' What is that? '' she mumbled.

''I am still young...and you still look the same...beautiful,'' he whispered as his eyes ran over her face. One hand tugged slightly at her hair. '' Your brown hair has a little grey in them.'' The other hand traced the small lines around her eyes as she smiled. ''And you got a few lines around here... but you are still the most beautiful woman in this world.'' He leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

''Oh. I am flattered! '' she told him as he let her go. ''Nice try though... I still won't be giving you any dango.''

''You are still so stubborn. I hate you,'' he frowned.

She laughed. It was such a treat to see so many expressions on his usually stoic face!

''Ha ha...and you are still so cute...I love you,'' she told him as she pecked him on his cheek. "You can have some tomorrow, ok?''

''…''

''I ll wait up for you,'' she winked at him, sashaying out of the kitchen, without waiting for his answer.

He sensed the change in her mood. '' years of being married, she still manages to do that,'' he thought, smiling to himself as he followed her.

Failing the mission didn't seem so bad after all…

~fin

* * *

so what did you think?

love it ? hate it? eitherways let me know..

ja ne!

PS: I do not own Naruto ... O.o


End file.
